Washington University K12 Program in T4 Implementation Research 7. PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Discoveries are often made in biomedical research but fail application in community and clinical settings (?real world? practice). In particular, chronic diseases in heart, lung, blood and sleep (HLBS) disorders are overwhelming disabling even though effective preventive and treatment strategies exist. Over the past decade, the science of dissemination and implementation (D&I) research has emerged to shorten this ?translation gap.? At Washington University, we have a rich history of HLBS science, D&I research and training D&I researchers in a variety of fields. We propose a creative K12 training program to train scholars to bridge research and practice in a variety of real-world settings with a focus on HLBS disorders by implementing the following objectives: 1. Develop and refine a set of competencies and model curriculum in D&I research in heart, lung, blood and sleep disorders to provide rigorous, late stage translational (T4) dissemination and implementation training. 2. Expand the number and diversity of well-trained D&I scholars in heart, lung, blood and sleep disorders leading to innovative high-impact transdisciplinary teams in diverse settings. 3. Assess, train and expand a mentoring network of faculty and scholars who will advance the science and lead the field of heart, lung, blood and sleep implementation research. 4. Develop and enhance robust evaluation and tracking of D&I scholars, faculty, mentors, curriculum, and training outcomes. We believe the WU K12 T4 training program will transform the future D&I research workforce to enable HLBS preventive and treatment strategies to be implemented in the real world community and clinical settings. The WU K12 program will work with other funded sites and D&I training efforts to create and integrate a network of training resources that will be sustainable in the future.